Arch-Druid Henge
The Arch-Druid Henge is a level 4 Artillery Tower in Kingdom Rush: Origins, unlocked in stage 7, Rockhenge. Arch-Druids can store up their ammunition when idle and then release up to three rocks at once, like the Archmage Tower from Frontiers. Description Arch-Druids have total control over nature, commanding earth, beast and spirit alike. Compared to the other level 4 tower, the Weirdwood, the Arch-Druid Henge attacks faster and its upgrades give it superior crowd control. However, the damage is the same from the Menhir Circle, requiring some support when facing stronger enemies. Abilities Sylvan Curse Share the pain! Curses an enemy for 5 seconds, causing a percentage of all damage dealt to it to also affect nearby enemies. (Cooldown: 16 seconds) Runed Bears The right to bear arms! Invokes a mythical runed bear to block and fight enemies. The Runed Bears have different names, as with all soldier units. * Booboo * Fozzy * Yogi Range * 27% wider than the Level 1 Stone Circle * 12% wider than the Level 2 Boulder Circle * Same as the Level 3 Menhir Circle Strategy A really great strategy involving Arch-Druid Henges is to pair them with Golden Longbows. A combination of Sylvan Curse and Hunter's Mark ability can severely wreck armies of even rather durable enemies, with a maximum of DOUBLE DAMAGE to ALL ENEMIES IN A GROUP. Runed Bears and barracks allow for bigger crowds of enemies to suffer this type of massive damage. Arch Druid Henges could easily wipe out a group of Satyr Cutthroats, Sword Spiders, Spiderbroods and Gnolls. Runed Bears could be used to hold back lower-tier enemies but could also slow down giant enemies, like Bandersnatches, for a few seconds. Strengths # Arch-Druid Henges are good for crowd control, and their attack rate is faster than its previous levels. Whenever there are no enemies in their range, Arch-Druid Henges can rise up to 3 boulders, then launch all three of them at enemies, albeit with reduced accuracy. # Arch-Druid Henges are a really versatile tower, because they have an ability to summon up to two bears, which can be treated as barracks to fight enemies. However, one might want to build another tower to support both the boulder and the bears when facing stronger enemies. Weaknesses # Arch-Druid shouldn't be upgraded too quickly in early waves, because there are overflow enemies that can overwhelm the boulder. Barracks are recommended to slow them down. # Not recommended against flying enemies, since they can only target enemies on the ground. However, flying enemies flying right above allied ground enemies can still be damaged. # Fast targets, like Blood Gnolls, are often missed. Therefore the Arch-Druid needs barrack support to hit more of their shots. Related Upgrades Related Achievements BEORNINGS Have 8 or more Runed Bears in any single stage. NO PAIN, NO GAIN Deal over 100000 damage with Sylvan Curse. Quotes Arch-Druid * "Into the wild" ''(main) * "''Verdant fury!" (Sylvan Curse) Runed Bear * "Grr!" Trivia * The names Yogi and Booboo are both references to the bears of the same name from Hanna Barbera. * Fozzy ** The name of a bear from The Muppets. * "Into the Wild" ** A 2007 biographical drama film adaptation of the 1996 non-fiction novel of the same name by Jon Krakauer, based on the adventures of Christopher McCandless. * "Verdant Fury" ** An attack response said by Nature's Prophet in DOTA2 * Both Sylvan curse and Runed Bears adds people sitting below the Arch Druid, just as Wrath of the Forest adds one to the Rangers Hideout. Gallery Henge-Curse.jpg|Sylvan Curse Henge-bears.jpg|Runed Bears Verdant fury!.gif|Verdant fury! Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Towers Category:Artillery Towers Category:Units